"Elevator" by Flo Rida and Timbaland
"Elevator" is Flo Rida's overall second single (after "Low", which was from the soundtrack of the 2008 movie Step Up 2: The Streets), and the first single from Flo Rida's debut album Mail on Sunday. It was produced by Timbaland, who also features on the track. The piano intro features a melody based on the Halloween theme by John Carpenter and the second verse imitates the chorus of "The Donque Song" by will.i.am featuring Snoop Dogg. The song features Timbaland's signature percussion and vocals, as well as former Beatclub recording artist Kiley Dean on the background vocals. The song is similar in structure, key, and rhythm to the Timbaland-produced "4 Minutes" by Madonna featuring Justin Timberlake and Timbaland. The song was featured in the plot for the episode "Desperately Seeking Serena" of teen drama Gossip Girl. Lyrics Hey girl, ya comin' with me, ya comin' with me... Hey girl, ya comin' with me, ya comin' with me... Hey girl, ya comin' with me, ya comin' with me... Hey girl, ya comin'... c'mon Talk to me girl, give it to me Got you stuck On my elevator Get it up On my uh-ohh, uh-ohh, oh-ohh Heyyyy! My first flo' stuck on a gold diggin' woman Money cash flow, all big face hunneds Stuntin' on the pole, got them D-boys runnin' Shorty got both broke, can't see what's comin' Wear them apple bottoms, wear them apple bottoms honey Dolce and Gabbana, and she get it from her mommy Louis bag kit, Gucci, Fendi and Armani See them karats on her wrist, now she pimp Bugs Bunny Used to date Kanye, now she want me Flo Rida got the juice, wanna take my OJ It ain't her birthday but her name on the cake If I ever pay for nookie grade A Got you stuck (yeah) on my elevator (uh-huh) Get it up (yeah) on my elevator - check it out! My first flo', stuck on the golddigger Second flo', stuck on the dimepiece Third flo', stuck on the hoodrat Fourth flo' - freak it, I don't know cause This girl is/she's stuck on my ele, eh-el-eh-vator (frikki frikki) This girl is/she's stuck on my ele, eh-el-eh-vator (frikki frikki) This girl is/she's stuck on my ele, eh-el-eh-vator (frikki frikki) This girl is/she stuck on my oww oww oww oww She got her nails did, she got her hair did She got a Gucci bag, her brand new outfit Stuck on my elevator, she on the second flo' Now I want you to break it down, DJ turn it up some mo' Hey! Dimepiece girl internet? hottie Little momma strut that Top Model body South Beach peach on the back of that Ducati I'll bet you that brand new Ferrari Got you stuck (yeah) on my elevator (uh-huh) Get it up (yeah) on my elevator - check it out! My first flo', stuck on the golddigger Second flo', stuck on the dimepiece Third flo', stuck on the hoodrat Fourth flo' - freak it, I don't know cause This girl is/she's stuck on my ele, eh-el-eh-vator (frikki frikki) This girl is/she's stuck on my ele, eh-el-eh-vator (frikki frikki) This girl is/she's stuck on my ele, eh-el-eh-vator (frikki frikki) This girl is stuck on my oww oww oww oww Hey! My third flo' stuck on the hoodrat shone Cut, take one, Hollyhood act on Short tennis skirt, now she got me in the zone Tattoo tight work, bought the "Low" ringtone Plenty ghetto booty, plenty ghetto booty on her Roll up with kitties, don't smoke Arizona One night stand, one night with the clan One night, one time broke her off ten grand Project all the way, gutter all day Pure uncut, stain wall with a J Shorty don't fake, she'll put it in your face Three stories by them hoodrat's bay? Got you stuck (yeah) on my elevator (uh-huh) Get it up (yeah) on my elevator - check it out! My first flo', stuck on the golddigger Second flo', stuck on the dimepiece Third flo', stuck on the hoodrat Fourth flo' - freak it, I don't know cause This girl is/she's stuck on my ele, eh-el-eh-vator (frikki frikki) This girl is/she's stuck on my ele, eh-el-eh-vator (frikki frikki) This girl is/she's stuck on my ele, eh-el-eh-vator (frikki frikki) This girl is stuck on my oww oww www oww Why It Rocks #Amazing beat and concept. #The lyrics are pretty cool. #The film clip is quite detailed. #This song was a really good step for both Flo Rida and Timbaland. Videos Flo Rida - Elevator Feat. Timbaland (Video) Category:2000s Category:Hip hop Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists